Back to Gallifrey
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: The Doctor made his decision and will tell Rose some truths about him. The best place to have that kind of talking is where Gallifrey was. This is the translation from Retour à Gallifrey thanks to Painted Lady Teacher, my favourite Beta!


**First, I want to tanks my Beta for her wonderful and patient work**** with my hellish verb tenses. Painted Teacher Lady: TANKS a million time! **

**Second, this is a translation from Retour à Gallifrey, already publish in French some weeks ago.**

**Third, this had been wrote like a one shot but I have ideas to add some chapters BUT (I'm sorry, so sorry) I can't promise I can do the job in English. **

**Fourth, have fun and don't be scared to review!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Back to Gallifrey**

Each of them was on a side of the Tardis console; the Doctor was pounding a metallic cylinder with his sledgehammer to transform the Glonk sound into a pretty Clink. Rose tried not to laugh, for she considered the delicate art of piloting never meet that rowdy man whose using his foot to push a lever, maintain another with his left hand and turning a spin with his right at the same moment. . More often, the Doctor and she finished unceremoniously on the ground beside the cranky pilot chair instead of on it. That was part of the trip - one of the fun parts.

The Doctor activated the console with a joyful shout and Rose kept a good grip and laughed. Security belts and the like were good sometimes, but the Tardis (or the Doctor maybe) choose to travel without. Go on, girl!

"And where are we going? And when?"

"Where we never gone before."

"That's sounds good. And familiar." she said with a frown.

The Doctor slapped on three buttons, turned the screen in front of him, and then nodded.

"Well... do I need my skis or my Hawaiian skirt?"

- Nah... we're not going outside."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to put that stupid astronaut suit on again." he mumbled.

"We're in space? Not in a station or a ship?"

"No. This time we're..."

He opened the doors of the Tardis and let her see all the emptiness. No sun. No planet. No black hole (fortunately). Just... nothing. That was very... empty. Maybe that was the way to make a joke, but...

"There is... nothing here."

"Right now, yes. But once, there was a big planet orbiting around two suns. A beautiful planet. It's gone now. But here it was."

His tone was melancholic and Rose needn't have to ask the name of the place.

"This is where Gallifrey was," she said in a whisper.

"Yes, it is. You're the first human to come here, you know." he said, trying to be cool. But instead, he was... cold and way too calm.

"But why bring me here? And why now?"

She was a bit scared now.

"Because it's here that everything begun and finished. That's the place I lost everything, even myself. What I did... I do remember, Rose. I would do the same if I had to, but the price, Rose..."

He didn't complete his thought, but put his hands in his pockets and Rose knew that was to hide the shaking. She try not to do the same.

"The Timewar." she remembered. "But it was war! Everyone did something stupid in the middle of a battle."

"You forgive me for everything. That's not very smart," he said, slowly and a bit annoyed.

"I know you."

"Yes, you do. That's why we are here."

"You... are you alright?"

"I' m always alright."

His smile comforted her. OK, he was alright, even if he did keep his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, you know me. And I believe you are one those very few who really know me. I mean, I meet people, monsters - some shy, some crazy - foes and friends. Nice guys and not so nice guys, the very lot. And... well... for how much time have we been together?"

"I don't know. A few weeks, a couple of months? You don't really keep a calendar in the Tardis."

"It's like yesterday, isn't it? But if I said you... 1000 days?" he teased her.

"You're kidding. You're always kidding."

"Not always, and never with Time." he told quite seriously. "It's been three years or so since the first time."

"Three years?"

"Yeah. And I think there some things you never knew."

"What things?"

"Well... about me."

His face was calm again or perhaps... shy? But the Doctor can't be shy!

"Have you a devil clone of yourself locked in the basement?"

"No."

"You never dream about being a girl and putting on a pink shirt without any stripes? Being called Rose?"

"Of course not," he said with a laugh.

"OK. So everything is fine."

"You love me."

That wasn't what she expected and she stopped breathing.

"Well... yes."

And her voice was just a murmur. Of course she loves him, but he was 875 older, knew everything and wasn't human. Rose had chosen to keep her love for herself. He wasn't a very romantic guy and their friendship was enough. For now. More than that, it would be better not asking too much from him. She can't possibly imagine sharing her love. A stupid girl of 20, living in a flat with her mother, can't be in competition with... well, every wonderful woman in history, like Madame de Pompadour or...

"So do I."

And as she cannot stop breathing twice, her heart forgot to beat.

"Are you alright? You seem weird."

And his tone was so very him now. Of course, when a problem comes, he's at his very best.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh."

"But a good one," she said immediately.

"Ah. Good. OK."

The silence was very loud.

"And why are you telling me that now? And here?"

"It's not very original, but war changes men. I lost my planet, everyone I knew and... and me. I did some things I'm not very proud of."

"So? Everyone has this kind of souvenir.

"Everyone didn't kill two species and destroyed their home planet!"

"Everyone didn't save the universe more often than I watch TV!"

"You forgive me every time. You find excuses for me every time. I am not that nice," he whispered.

"I know. You're nicer then that! You regret each situation where you have not given a happy end to every person, including the biggest and bloodiest aliens.

"I am not nice."

"OK. Full of compassion then."

He kept silent then nodded. Maybe Rose was right.

"See, that's why I need you. I need to hear those kind of words, at least once a year." he added with a warm smile. "Even if I am 900, it's not easier. And - don't try to excuse myself again, Rose! - It's not because I did some good that the bad stuff disappears. I can hurt people even if I don't want to. Above all, if I don't want to..."

"I know," she said with a little nod.

"And you do want to stick with me?"

"You want me to leave?"

"Never!"

He answered a bit too fast and regretted it. However, he chose to bring her here to talk like that. It hurts - he couldn't blame - but it was comforting to have at least a person in this universe to know all the truth and still love him.

"I need you," he said.

He took her hand and she felt the shaking.

"You are the one who taught me compassion again, tenderness and... and love. You showed me how I could be me again."

"I did all that? Me?"

How could a teen who worked in a clothes shop do that? How could a simple girl from Earth have managed to do that?

"And it would not be fair to let you wait for... well... for a romantic part. I'm not romantic... I'm... I'm the Doctor!"

"Yes, you are. The Doctor in the Tardis. And I believe that I could spare the romantic part for both of us."

"Ah."

"If... if you want to."

"Yes, I do, Rose Tyler!"

She was startled. The sentence sounded much more important than just a line.

"I mean..."

"I know, cut the Doctor. That's the next point on the list."

"You have a list?"

"A short one. First, bring you here; second, tell you I love you; third... well I wanted you to stay. Forever."

"I already told you I'd stay forever!"

"Ehm... yes, you did. That's probably the moment I understood that I never can let you leave me. It's an official kidnapping."

"And you're asking permission for?"

"I am asking you to stay and to join... ehm... merge? Well... I mean with the Tardis."

He had a shy smile while she turned pink.

"Merge with the Tardis? But you said it... she..."

"The Tardis can't merge with a non-Timelord. It's still true."

"I am not a Timelord."

"You could be."

"It can't be..."

"Werewolves don't exist, a hand cannot grow back when you lose it in a duel and it's completely impossible for a Dalek to feel regret. But you're aware of that. So, for you to become a Timelord... well... a Timelady, it should be difficult, but it's not absurd to pretend."

"You propose to make a Timelady of me?"

"Yep."

"And you love me."

"Yep."

"And I could stay with you."

"Yep."

"I will be able to pilot the Tardis?"

"That's part of the forfeit. You buy it?"

"Looks to me like wedding stuff. Timelordy wedding stuff."

"Oh... I don't think... Well... Wedding stuff... Kneeling and making a pompous declaration for a ring? That's not very me."

"Good. I'll do the romantic part."

And she kissed him like she dreamed about for... 999 days or so. Three years? Oh, did he count from the explosion of the shop or since the Sycorax attack? But when he kissed her back, she thought that was a silly question."


End file.
